Kurayami Wo Kirisaku You Ni I Need Your Love
by Shuri
Summary: [MAO X MEI LI] After Mao’s journey, he finds out that the father of the one he loves wanted her to marry another.


****

KURAYAMI WO KIRISAKU YOU NI I NEED YOUR LOVE

Title: Kurayami Wo Kirisaku You Ni I Need Your Love  
Author: Tachida Shuri (kimichan05@edsamail.com.ph)  
Anime Series: Chuuka Ichiban!  
Rating: GP?  
Genre: Romance, Action  
Disclaimer: I don't own Chuuka Ichiban and its characters. TY.  
Teaser: After Mao's journey, he finds out that the father of the one he loves wanted her to marry another.

Young super chef Mao has grown much older and has become the world's greatest chef of all time. It seems like he has a perfect world, but it seems like it's not. Somehow, Mao's friends, Shilou, Leon, Shell, Sanche, and... Mei Li, have all went their own ways after all they've been through. Shilou went back to his hometown with his mother, Leon went off with Shell to find Shan and also to have cooking training, Mei Li went back to her father Chouyu with Sanche.   
  
After Mao travels around China for more training, he goes back to Yosen Shuka and sees a familiar face of his good friend, Sanche.   
  
"Sanche-san! Nice to see you again. I see you're very happy today," Mao said with his normal big smile, "Wait a minute. Why are you here?"   
  
"Mao. Thanks a lot, you're here! I'm really excited about something, that's why I'm really happy. Chouyu-san is giving me an important something, but I don't even know it yet. I've been with him and Mei Li for a long time now," Sanche replied.   
  
"Mei Li?! Where is she? I wanna see her! I miss her so much already!!!" Mao eagerly said.   
  
A voice from behind started to call Mao's name with excitement and happiness. It was Mei Li and she came running towards Mao, "Mao! I missed you! Gosh! Where have you been? You're already taller than I am, at last!" Mei Li welcomed Mao into the Yosen Shuka restaurant.   
  
"I can't believe this restaurant is still up even after those years!" Mao said.   
  
"Of course! This restaurant is very good and will make all the people happy," Chouyu replied from the back.   
  
"Hey, that's Mao's line!" Mei Li told her father.   
  
"I wasn't really saying that much," Mao replied blushing. When suddenly, a short man smashed into the door and shouted, "I'm back! The great Shilou is back from my home to Yosen Shuka!"   
  
Everyone sweatdropped and was thinking of hitting Shilou on the head. The little guy finally saw Mao and the others again and ran towards them shouting, "Mao-ni!! Mei Li!! Sanche-san!! Gosh! I missed you so much! Even you, Chouyu-san. I can still remember when you pulled me up by my back."   
  
Shilou's speech made all of them laugh as Mao started his, "This is like a reunion! Let me cook dinner today. Uhm, did anyone see Leon or Shell anywhere?"   
  
"Oh, don't expect them to be here they're still fighting over Shan. They know that Shan, the second boob-lady we met, is really evil but I think those two likes her looks! Shell looks really jealous when Leon got to hold her by the neck!!" Shilou explained, "Anyway, what's up between you and Mei Li?" Shilou continued elbowing Mao's arm.   
  
Mao and Mei Li both blushed looking intently at Shilou, then to each other. "Mei Li? Uhm, let's beat him up!" Mao suggested.   
  
"No, Mao. He might still be thinking like a kid but he's older now, let's just leave him alone," Mei Li replied.   
  
"Hehehe... you two are just like love birds! I just like those kinds of 'sweet' couples," Shilou said as he laughed his heart out.   
  
Mao continued to blush and went into the kitchen. Shilou told Mei Li to follow and she did. Mei Li looked for Mao in the new big kitchen until she found him hiding under the table. She tried to pull him out but Mao doesn't seem to move an inch. Mei Li didn't give up and she told Mao, "Forget about what Shilou said about us. We're just best friends, right?"   
  
Mao looked at Mei Li and asked her, "What if it's actually true and everyone will make fun of us?"   
  
Mei Li covered Mao's lips with her fingers and told him, "It is true. But there's a big problem. My father wanted me to marry Sanche after a month."   
  
Mao's eyes widen and he was stricken with fear that he may not be with the one he loves forever. But he wanted the best for Mei Li so he would just let her go.   
  
"Mei Li," Mao said as he crawled out from under the table, "if that's what's best for you, then do what's best for you." And a tear fell from his two eyes.   


"Mao..." Mei Li thought, "I don't want to marry Sanche. I loved you since we became friends. I want to marry you but my father thought that you were too busy with cooking being the greatest chef and didn't have time to love me. But I know you do." 

  
The two went back to where Shilou and the others are and Chouyu announced to everyone about Mei Li and Sanche. Of course, Mao didn't show his inner sadness at first and Shilou got a shock. Sanche on the other hand was surprised but he wasn't feeling any happiness adding to his heart and he remained quiet.   
  
Shilou became angry and kicked Chouyu at the leg, "That might not hurt but don't you know that your daughter loves Mao here? Don't you even know what Mei Li feels?!"   
  
"Shilou! Stop that. Please respect Chouyu and his decision," Mao said with his eyes hid under his bangs.   
  
"Mao-ni..." Shilou tried to think of something to say but he also remained silent.   


"I don't know what do to. I don't have anything to make Mei Li happy. But Chouyu... I really can't argue with him. Mei Li really a nice friend but I... I will marry her?" Sanche thought, "She's been a good friend. I also love her but..." 

  
"Father!" Mei Li shouted, "Please! I know you want the best for me. I love Sanche as a friend but I still love someone else as... more than a friend!" And tears suddenly burst out of her eyes.   
  
Sanche felt more sad than he was and held Mei Li by the shoulders. He told her, "Then, point to all of us the one you really love the most."   
  
"That's Mao for sure, hahaha," Shilou joked. So Mei Li shivered as she pulled up her hand. But even before she could point at someone, she faints on Sanche with a fever. But the fever wasn't ordinary and couldn't be easily cured as it was caused by extreme sadness and disappointment. Chouyu carried Mei Li to her room and Mei Li slept there the whole afternoon.   
  
That night, as Mao cooks dinner, he thinks of Shell, who easily cheers people up, "Shell! Where are you?! How do you actually cheer us up at times of sadness?" and Mao finishes his new original dish.   
  
The cooking master boy, brings the dish to the dining table and introduces it to everyone, "Yoshi! This is Liu Mao-Hsing original! Shell Dumplings!"   
  
Right after he told them the title of his new dish, everyone started laughing and Shilou shouted, "Mao! This looks like Shell-san-aniki! Have you been into arts lately?"   
  
"No, Shilou. I just thought that this might cheer Mei Li up. We all know Shell-san easily cheers her up too," Mao explained.   
  
"Nah... Shell-san-aniki doesn't cheer me up. He only makes me look like a wimp!" Shilou said, "and he said I'm stupid!!"   
  
Mao just laughed at Shilou and brought some Shell Dumplings to Mei Li. The girl was sleeping in her room when the creeking sound of the door woke her up. Mei Li was still lying on her bed since she couldn't move much with her fever. Mao went in and walked beside her.   
  
"Mei Li? Oh, you're awake. Here, have some of these," Mao told her with a soft voice.   
  
"Thanks, but I don't really feel like eating but... Hey, do those look like Shell?" Mei Li said trying to stop her laughing, "Ok, I'll have some."   
  
"This is what I call Shell Dumplings. Here you go," Mao said as he feeded Mei Li, holding her chopsticks, "Good?"   
  
Just the time when Mei Li swallowed her first piece, she felt happiness in her, as she remembers Shell... the time when they first met, when Shilou gave Shell his order, when Shell got angry because of Shilou's dish, when they thought of Shell as a bear, when Shell's money got burnt, when Shell had a tie battling Lakon, when Shell got accused of being a robber, when Shell threw Mao up into the air... and Mei Li closed her eyes as she remembers the taste of the dumplings... the taste of a first class dish... the looks of a cheer-upper, Shell...   
  
"Mao! This is great! I could finish all of those!" Mei Li said as Mao helps her finish everything on the plate. "Thanks, Mao. I feel much better. But what about Sanche and the marriage? I actually... well..."   
  
Mao cuts her speech and says his instead, "Don't say it. I... I love you," and he kisses Mei Li at the lips. Mei Li was surprised since she didn't expect Mao to feel the same. She pushed Mao and told him, "My father still wants me to marry Sanche. I can't do this."   
  
"So, I will defeat Sanche in a cooking match," Mao told her with determination, "And I will win for you."   
  
"Thank you... Mao," Mei Li told him as she went back to sleep.   
  
Unknown by the two, Chouyu actually saw everything in his daughter's room. He didn't like what he saw, but he still wants the best for Mei Li. Chouyu already agreed in himself to have a cooking match, Mao with Mei Li at his side versus Sanche with Chouyu at his side.   
  
Of course, because of the years that have passed, Sanche became very close to Chouyu. He was very much closer to Chouyu than Mao is. But not just closeness could make Mei Li a part of his family... as who makes a better dish will...   


"Mao! Help!" shouts Mei Li as she fades throught the darkness with sickness, sadness, and everything.   
"Nooo!!!" Mao shouts back as he reaches for her hand... but... 

  
"Nooo!!!" Mao wakes up from his nightmare, having himself sweating all over. He must have slept while watching over Mei Li. He looks forward, and sees her looking very worried about him.   
  
"Hey. Are you alright? You were having a nightmare!" Mei Li told him, "Anyway, I feel much better. Thanks again."   
  
Mao blushes as he replies back, "Oh, you're very welcome." It was four o'clock in the morning when Mao went back to the kitchen to think of another cheer-upping dish for breakfast. Mao again thought of Shell... "Laughing..." and Leon... "Prayers..." and Shan... "Crab meat omelet... haha!" And Mao came up with a new idea!   
  
"That's it!" Mao thought as if a light bulb appeared on top of his head, "Thanks to the weirdo love triangle! Ha!"   
  
Everyone was finally up, and Mei Li was well again. Everybody gathered at the table and Mao presents his new dish with a big smile, but the widest smile was when he smiled at Mei Li with a blush.   
  
"Here everybody! Another one! Praying Crab Buns!" Mao said, putting a question mark on Shilou's head.   
  
"Do crabs pray?" Shilou asked, "I don't get it. What's in this stuff? It looks good though. It smells good too!" He ate a whole bun and started to feel strange, "Ey, how come I feel... ahhh! This is great! The excellent taste of crabs in a nice-shaped bun, it has the prayers of the gods and... Mao!" Shilou went back to reality, "How many hours did you pray for this?"   
  
"Oh, I didn't really pray. I only prayed for Mei Li's health and everyone's good luck," Mao explained smiling.   
  
Everyone ate their piece and felt the same as what Shilou felt and tasted. Mei Li felt more than that. She felt Mao's love embracing her, warmth in her body and more happiness. The girl felt better and better as she chewed her food. Another masterpiece has been made, with remembrace of friends, prayers for friends, and love for a friend...   
  
"I think it's time," Chouyu told everyone right after everyone finishes their food, "We will have a cooking match tomorrow! Mao against Sanche, Sanche against Mao. The one who makes the better dish will have Mei Li for his wife! The theme is soup of seafood."   
  
"What?! What's wrong with you? Just let Mao marry your daughter!!" Shilou shouted.   
  
"Want me to bite your head off?" Chouyu asked glaring at Shilou.   
  
"Uhm... no... uh... just want to say my opinion, that's all... hehe," Shilou replied and walked away.   
  
"Yoshi! Mei Li, this is my chance. I'll win for you," Mao said looking sweetly at his love. "Go Mao. I know you can do it."   
  
"Sanche," Chouyu called. "Hai," Sanche replied immediately. "I want you to win, that my daughter would have my best man of Yosen Shuka, ever!" Chouyu told him, and Sanche replied, "Yes. I'll do it."   


"Mao! Help!" shouts Mei Li as she fades throught the darkness with sickness, sadness, and everything.   
"Nooo!!!" Mao shouts back as he reaches for her hand... but... 

  
That night, Mao had the same dream again. He felt that he was going to lose something, even though he wanted to win the match for Mei Li, he doesn't seem to have what it takes. But he still thought of Mei Li's happiness, and the last speech of his love, "Go Mao. I know you can do it." The super chef is still determined to win, no matter what happens. But it was still late in the evening and Mao went back to sleep.   


"Meika," Chouyu says... "Lien-san!" Mao shouts... "Chouyu," Lien says, "Meika..."   
Everything fades away... the love triangle was broken and the stronger love stayed... Chouyu and Meika... The next will be the daughter, and a new love triangle... the stronger love will stay... but which is which? Mao or Sanche?   
"Sanche," Mei Li says... "Mei Li," Sanche says back... "I want to be with you forever!" 

  
"No! Mei Li!" Mao shouts as he wakes up again, "No... I can't take this! I have to think of a good dish. I feel like this is another one of the times I get nervous of cooking! But Mei Li... we promise to hold each other's hands in the darkness..."   
  
At the other room, Mei Li was thinking like she was getting more nervous than ever. But as Mao remembered it, she still keeps their promise to hold each other's hands in the darkness. "No one can change my own decision, no matter what happens!"   
  
From three o'clock in the morning until seven, Mao finishes planning and thinking of another new dish. The problem is Sanche. What kind of dish will he make? Does Sanche have something better than a super chef? Does he have any plan of winning by hook or by crook?   
  
"Mao!" Mei Li calls him, "hey! I almost forgot about this." She hands Mao her necklace with a red stone. "Here. I want you to have this as a sign of my love and also for your good luck."   
  
"Mei Li," Mao replies, "Thank you very much. I know I've done only a few things only for you... And I promise to you, I'll win."   
  
The battle ensued right after. Mao was still cutting some fish and stuff while Sanche does the same. After a while of cutting, they were both making the soup. It seems like the two will have the same procedures in making their own dishes. Everything was almost the same! The ingredients, the soup, the procedure... everything... until the two finishes their dish with the same looks and smell.   
  
"What? You did the same?" Sanche asked.   
  
"It's soup! I call it the Ocean and Fresh Soup. What's yours?" Mao replies.   
  
"I call mine the Aquatic Queen's Soup. It's just the same as yours," Sanche said back.   
  
The tasting will start in a few seconds, by Master Luou. The first to be tasted was Mao's dish. It didn't look original, as Sanche's was the same. They tasted the fishes... like they were still the freshest ever! The taste was rolling in their mouths as the fishes were like swimming in it. A work of a first class, extraordinary chef.   
  
Next up is Sanche's. Like Mao's the fishes were as fresh, has the same taste and has the same greatness and goodness in them. Another work of a first class, extraordinary chef.   
  
"It's the same... it might be a tie," Luou said, "But I'll still try to find the difference."   
  
"Mao. I know you'll win. I trust you," Mei Li said.   
  
"Mei Li, thanks for everything. I might not win but I will always love you whatever happens," Mao replies in his thoughts.   
  
Luou tasted again Mao's dish and Sanche's. He did it again and again and at last! He finally found the difference of the two, which has the same taste, the same looks, and the same... everything...   
  
"I declare the Super Chef, Liu Mao-Hsing, as the winner of this match!" Luou said, "I might not notice it at first but Mao used more kinds of fish than Sanche did. But even though the fishes aren't even good enough to be mixed in one dish, he still managed to make it the best of the best dishes ever!"   
  
"It's... ok. I guess," Sanche asked, "What did I miss then?"   
  
"Just two kinds," Luou replied, "You've put seventeen kinds while Mao used nineteen. But if you mix those two in your dish, it wouldn't really taste good. The less, the better. The more, the worse. But still, Mao's dish is magnificent!"   
  
"So... I... win?" Mao asks. He was surprised, stunned, unmoving... until Mei Li came running to congratulate her love.   
  
"Mao! I knew you could do it! I love you!" Mei Li tells him. Mao could only look at his beloved and be happy that he could finally marry the one he truly loves.   


"Thank you... Mei Li... for you are the one who made me who I am now, the one who helped me in times of difficulties, sadness, and when things are unclear. You have given me strength, and courage to do what is right, and to win all my battles with other chefs. You have given me hope, when I am about to be defeated. You are everything... and the only thing my life lacks... everything in you... my love... I love you..." 

  
...Kimi sae ireba donna shoubu mo kachitsuzukeru kurayami wo kirisaku you ni I need your love...   
  
Mao and Mei Li had a very nice wedding two weeks after the battle... like all of the food there was were cooked by Mao! Everyone was there... Chouyu, Shilou, Luou, Shell, Leon, even Sanche... They also had a child, named Liu Mao-I, who looks much like his father, Liu Mao-Hsing, and he continues the cooking talents, and the characteristics of the youngest Super Chef ever.   


Authors Notes: Teehee… oi, at least they didn't die... but anywayz, NICE?! I love this fic actually, because I myself kinda like Sanche... BUT MAO STILL IS BETTER! Bwahahahahahha!


End file.
